elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Elfen Lied Series Glossary
This Series Glossary utilizes brief descriptions of terms directly and notably associated with the characters, situations, and locations of Elfen Lied. Please refrain from writing descriptions that are over two lines long. *Accuracy International Arctic Warfare Sniper Rifle - A gun used by snipers when a wounded Nana was rescued from Lucy. *Anti-Diclonius Technology - Weapons made specifically to fight Diclonii. *AW50F - The mounted sniper rifle that wounded Lucy during her escape from the Diclonius Research Institute, creating the Nyu personality. *Be Your Girl - Music from the closing credits of the anime. *Crossbow - A specialized weapon used by Unknown Man, Bando, and the Agent. *Desert Eagle - An Israeli-developed hand cannon used by Bando and the Agent. *Diclonius - A new species of Hominidae; possibly humankind's replacement; Known to have vast telekinetic powers. *Diclonius Research Institute - Meant by the Japanese government to contain and eradicate the Diclonius threat; Corrupted by Chief Kakuzawa into aiding the Diclonius cause. *Elfenlied - German poem/song taught to Nyu by Nozomi. *Enoshima Island - A beach and park central to the series. *Enoshima Oohashi Bridge - Links Enoshima with Kamakura and Fujisawa; noted in-series for being the site of Nana's struggles against Mariko. *FAMAS G2 - The gun used by Professor Kakuzawa to kill Number 3. *First Escort Fleet - The transport for an effort to defeat Chief Kakuzawa. *Forest Rest Shelter - A fictional shelter seen multiple times in the series; Used as a retreat during tense times by residents of Maple House. *Gokurakuji Train Station - The transit station where Kouta departs from Kamakura as a child, and returns to as a young man as the series begins. *H & K MP5 - A submachine gun used by Special Assault Team members against Lucy. *Jouju-in Temple - A real-life temple and the site of many events in the series. *Jouju-in Cemetery - The site of the bloody battle between Lucy and Nana. *Kakuzawa Family - The wealthy, powerful and highly-placed family given charge over containing the Diclonius threat; their secret agenda threatens the world. *Kamakura Area - The area of coastal Japan where the series takes place. *Kamakura Police Department - Police detectives who at least cooperate with the Kakuzawas and perhaps even collaborated with them. *Lebensborn Project - The name of a World War Two Nazi German 'eugenics' program; Adopted by Chief Kakuzawa and Professor Kakuzawa to describe their efforts to replace humans with Diclonii. *Lilium - A song that takes the place of Elfenlied in the anime. *Maple House - The former restaurant that is the living quarters of the main cast and one of the series' central locations; also known as Kaede House, or Kaede-Sou as Kaede is Japanese for Maple. Owned by Yuka's Parents. *Medical Facility - Seemingly the central health and recovery center in-series for the injured and ill. *M1911A1 - A pistol used by Kurama, intending to execute Mariko. *M26 Hand Grenade - Carried by Bando and Satou during their failed effort to recapture or kill Lucy. *Michibiki Jizoudou - A shrine to guardian spirits for children; Nana fled there after attacking Nyu at Maple House. *New Nambu Model 60 - The snub-nosed revolvers used by Security Guards at the Diclonius Research Institute; noted chiefly for their low effectiveness. *Original Diclonii - The origins of the Kakuzawa family; A clan of Humans born with fleshy protruding horns atop their heads, persecuted by other Japanese in medieval times; Mistakenly believed they were true Diclonius. *Orphanage - A part of Japan's network of Children's Welfare Facilities; As a child, Lucy was miserable there, treated with disdain by staff and students alike; the events here forged her hatred of humanity. *Sasuke Inari Shrine - A major shrine from the days of the Kamakura Shogunate; chiefly noted in-series for being the site of a major intimate moment between Kouta and Yuka. *Sea Candle - The tower and lighthouse on Enoshima Island that figured prominently in the finales of both the manga and anime versions of the series. *SIG-Sauer P220 - A semi-automatic pistol used by Chief Kakuzawa. *SIG-Sauer P226 - A sidearm used by police and SAT members; Bando threatens a teammate with one. *Silpelit Diclonii - The secondary group of Diclonius, sterile and rapidly aging, meant to infect human males with the reproductive virus that creates more Diclonii; Most Diclonii in the series are Silpelits, like Nana. *Special Assault Team - The cream of the elite of the Japanese Self-Defense Forces, well-equipped and trained and skilled enough to deal with any threat - except Lucy. *University - The small 'safety college' in coastal Kamakura attended by Kouta and Yuka and where one class was taught by Professor Kakuzawa. *Vaccine - A defense against the Diclonius virus, developed by Arakawa under the nose of Chief Kakuzawa, utilizing the basic research of his son. *Vector Attack Craft - A vehicular craft of cyber-organic origin meant to fight and oppose Diclonii; Like a tank powered by Diclonii's vectors. *Vectors - The mostly invisible, telekinetic arms that Diclonii are able to generate, capable of lifting and cutting, varying widely in amount and power. *Virus - The means by which Diclonii meant to displace non-horned humans, by causing their children to be born Diclonius. *Yuigahama Beach - The beachfront at the center of many scenes in the series. *Zeniarai Benzaiten Ugafuku Shrine - One of many shrines in Kamakura; used by Nana and Nyu during the anime OVA. Category:Series Information Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Diclonius Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Manga Characters Category:Article